Iruka's First Time
by Panther Furlong
Summary: An erotic tale about Iruka's first time with a character of my invention.


Kakashi had been gone for nearly three months & I was getting lonely. I had befriended Kurenai & Tsunade of course but I was beginning to get desperate for male company. Because of his relationship with Kurenai, Asuma was out of the question besides which I found him rather intimidating. Jiraiya was a pervert & a way more experieneced guy than I needed to tackle at the time. Ebisu, Ibiki & Hayate were out of the question as were most of the other guys my age around the village. That left one possibility though I was sure he'd need some convincing, Iruka. He had been a great friend & more he had been a male companion that I could go to for comfort without worrying about anything being misunderstood. If I just needed to be held he was there for me & I was able to just enjoy being held & not have to worry about him expecting anything in return. Only problem was I was reasonably sure he was a virgin. I secretly believed that was why he was always so tense & I was determined to do something to give us both some relief. I went over to the school & seeing that it was his lunch break I left him a note saying that I would have a surprise ready for him for dinner. I knew his favorite foods & so I went to the grocery store to get them. I also got a package of tall thin taper type candles in red & a bottle of warming massage oil. I knew Kakashi wouldn't mind, he had told me not to wait on him after all, so I went home & picked out a simple slinky black strapless dress & a dark purple bra & thong set with black trim. I had mentioned in the note that he should dress up a bit. I

had just finished setting the table when I heard my cell phone ring. It was Iruka & he said he'd be happy to accept my invitation but what exactly should he wear? I said a nice dress shirt & jeans would be fine anything but that darned uniform. He asked if I was all right & I said yes that I was just feeling rather lonely. He said he'd be over by five. I said that was fine. He said he needed to run home & get a shower first. I said that was fine as well just don't be late. I made my way to my own shower & shaved, shampooed, conditioned & washed so I was clean all over. I got out & after blow drying my hair & styling it in a simple do I made my way into the kitchen. The food was ready to cook & it would only take about twenty minutes to be done. Just as the timer went off there was a knock at the door. It was Iruka & I was just lighting the candles so I called out to him to come on in. He did & came strolling into the kitchen. His hair was in a ponytail at the base of his neck instead of the usual spot & he wore the recommended dress shirt & jeans. I turned to say hi & instead of the cool & collected, casual hi & had in mind I laughed out loud at his expression. I playfully asked if he liked what he saw. For his part he couldn't even speak just nodded vigorously. I said thanks that he didn't look so bad himself. He recovered quickly & produced a small but lovely bouquet of flowers from behind his back. I said thank you very much & put them in a vase on the counter by the window. I asked if he was ready to eat. He said he was & I told him to go ahead & have a seat. He said I didn't have to serve him & I said I didn't mind. He sat down & I fixed him a plate & a small glass of Sake, I prefered water myself & set it before him. I then made my own plate & sat down to eat. We chatted about various aspects of our lives & when we had finished Iruka insisted on helping clean up the kitchen. Afterword we went into the living room to watch a movie. He sat down on the couch & I sat down so that I was leaning back against him. He looked down at me & asked if I was comfortable. I said yes thank you & grinned up at him. We flipped through channels til we found a good movie & started watching it. When it was over I asked him the thing I had brought him here to ask. I asked him if he was a virgin. He got all flustered & tried to say no but I could tell he meant yes & that it probably just embarassed him that he was a virgin at his age. I asked him if that was why he was always so tense. He said he didn't think so. I told him I could help make both of us feel better if he'd let me. He really got flustered then & I very calmly & patiently explained that I wasn't gonna hurt him & that I had even checked with both Asuma & Jiraiya & they both swore it didn't hurt for a guy ever. It took some convincing but I finally managed to get him to aggree to let me give him a massage to start with & I told him to go into the bathroom to strip while I went to change into something more comfortable. A few minutes later I came out just as he was coming out of the bathroom. I let out a whistle of appreciation at what I saw. He was lean & fit & in excellent shape & all of his muscles were tight & well toned. I was in a pair of gym type shorts & a sports bra & he gave me an appreciative little grin when he saw me. Of course his face was beet red at the time but it was still cute. I handed him a blanket out of the bathroom closet & told him to spread it out on the floor while I got the massage oil. He did & when I came back he was sitting on the blanket waiting for me. I told him to lay on his stomach & to relax. Once he had done so I squirted a bit of the oil onto his back & started gently but firmly working it in. I started at his shoulders & worked down each arm & then down to his lower back & then down his legs. I enjoyed the little twitch when I started working on his sides & as I approached his butt. Once I had finished his back I had him roll over so I could do his front side. I couldn't resist teasing him just a bit as I made my way toward his pubic area & I grinned at the little twitch & slight catch in his breathe as I did so. Once I was done with his arms & legs I asked him if he'd like me to show him some tricks I had picked up. He said we really shouldn't that he should probably get home but I told him not to worry that he'd like it. So I carefully patted most of the oil off & leaned in & kissed him. At first he resisted but only for a few seconds. After we ended the kiss I worked my way along his cheek to his jawline & then to his neck. I gently nipped lightly just below his ear & he groaned softly when I did so. I started trailing little kisses & nibbles down along his collarbone to his chest. When I took his nipple in my mouth & gently nipped it he groaned a little more loudly & gasped my name. One hand reached up & he ran his fingers through my hair. I didn't wanna go too fast too quickly so my own hands were busy above the waist area. One was playing with his other nipple & with the other I reached up & gently caressed his cheek with before reaching up further to play with his hair. I had half expected it to be rather coarse but to my surprise it was very soft & silky to the touch. I switched my mouth to his other nipple & my hand to the one my mouth had been working on. After a few moments I slowly began to make my way towards his pubic area. I kissed & licked my way to his belly button earning another gasp of pleasure from him. I ran my hands up along his sides & then back up again over his washboard abs to his rock hard pecs. I paused for a second before going any further & sat up a bit to look him in the eye. I told him what I intended to do next & that if he didn't want me to I wouldn't. He was breathing heavily & beads of sweat stood out on his forehead as he looked me in the eye & told me that he trusted me & he didn't want me to stop. I said fine just to relax, lay back & enjoy it. He nodded & I made my way down further to remove his boxer briefs. As I slid my fingers under the waistband to pull them down my fingers brushed against him & he moaned a little at the touch. I told him to lift his butt & once he did I gently pulled the boxer briefs off, I was relieved to find that he was hairless down there & very clean. I hated hairy guys cuz it seemed nasty. I very gently took his member in my hand & started caressing up & down its length. Iruka gasped when I took hold of him & arched his back a little. I brought my mouth down & started licking & sucking & nibbling on his member thoroughly enjoying the gasps & moans my actions recieved from him. I could feel him starting to tense up & a few seconds later he came. I had kept my hands busy playing with his balls as I had attended to him & now I playfully crawled on my hands & knees to his head. He was still panting a little as he asked me where I had learned to do that. I told him it was something I picked up before coming to the village hidden in the leaves. He said he should do something to me in return. He sat up & kissed me urgently & I brought my hands up to cup his face as we kissed & gently guided him til I was on my back where he had just been laying & he was laying partially on top of me between my legs. He said he didn't know what to do & I told him that was fine to just do whatever he wanted & I'd let him know if I liked it or not. First thing he did was to have me remove my sports bra. After pulling it over my head he kissed me again & then worked his way down to my jawline as I had done to him & then down to right below my ear & licked & kissed & sucked at my neck there for a moment before continuing down to my collarbone. I moaned softly as he came to my breast & repeated what I had done to him on first one then the other. His hair had come loose from the ponytail & I ran my fingers through it with both hands as he continued to caress, lick, suck & nibble at my breasts. He then began kissing his way toward my belly button. When he reached it & he ran his tongue over the little dip I shuddered & moaned his name softly. His hands had come up to continue to caress my breasts for a few moments & then he had me lift my butt so he could remove my shorts. I did & allowed him to also carefully remove my thong. He sat back for a moment once that was done & simply gazed down at me for a moment his eyes blazing with passion before he dipped his head & began to gently explore with his tongue. He flicked it unknowingly across my clit at one point & I gasped & arched my back & moaned his name. He asked if I had liked that & I answered breathlessly yes. He then began to alternate between licking my clit with his tongue & licking around my opening with it. Then with a little encouragement he decided to slip it inside my passage. I moaned in ecstasy as he did so & after a few moments I came. I sat up part way & took his face in my hands & lifted it up so I could kiss him. I told him for a virgin he was pretty good. He said that he had just done as I had & he hoped I had enjoyed it. I told him I had & when I told him it got even better he looked amazed. I told him to into the bathroom in the medicine closet & get a condom. He came back & asked me what kind plain or textured. I said textured & after replacing the plain one he came back in. I saw that he was still somewhat hard & I had him lay back a moment to get him all the way there. Once he was hard & ready to go I told him how to put the condom on & then we lay back down as we had been before with me on my back & him partially on top of me between my legs. I told him to use his hand to guide his member inside my passage. He did it on the first try to my surprise. He actually started to but he stopped & asked wouldn't it hurt me at all? I said no that it only hurt for girls the first few times & after that it didn't hurt. Reassured he slid completely inside of me, I was surprised at how big he was: about seven inches & fat. I groaned at the feel of him inside me & told him to start thrusting with his hips slowly at first then faster once he got going. He did & he leaned into me to deepen his thrusts & I wrapped my legs around his waist so he could drive in deeper & at a bit of an angle to hit my g-spot on each inward thrust. The way we were positioned he was riding my clit the whole time which helped as well. After several minutes he began to falter just a bit in his rythm & I gently told him not to fight it that this orgasm would be stronger than the first one but better if he just let it happen. A few moments later he kissed me & I felt him come with a hoarse cry of my name. I came just after & cried out his name. Trembling he leaned down on his elbows to catch his breath & I gently pulled his head down to rest on my chest. I asked him playfully if that was so bad. He answered that it wasn't bad it was wonderful. I told him thank you & that he had done wonderfully himself. We lay like that for a long time & finally seperated & got up. I invited him to stay & he said after that he was too tired to walk home. We went into my bedroom & fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
